Yugioh! DE - Episode 001
The Central Academy Entrance Exam Summary Introduction Eons ago, the Duel Monsters Spirit World materialized and it split into twelve dimensions, each governed by a spiritual deity. The Tenth Dimension was called the Terminal World, which was created by a beastly goddess of magnificent power. The goddess hated her ugly appearance, so she decided to make something beautiful. For if she could not be beautiful, she could at least create something beautiful. This goddess harnessed the power of light and darkness, and with them, she created the Terminal World. She created monsters, forests, the sky, the mountains, and the sea. She let the beings she created run the land, while the powers of light and darkness oversaw the events in her place. The goddess disappeared to watch from afar, but no matter how good or awful her creations would become, she looked at her world with graciousness and never intervened. Once the benevolent goddess departed, the land became dominated by the elements of water, fire, wind, and earth. The elements each formed their own set of tribes, and they wanted total control, resulting in tumultuous war. Amidst this conflict, reptiles of LIGHT, known as the Worms, descended from space to consume them all and the land, taking advantage of the tribes who had shrunk by their own fighting. Losing the battle, the elemental tribes prayed to their goddess and soon alien creatures of darkness arrived to destroy the Worms who were fueled by the Light of Destruction. The aliens, however, were destroyed in their combat and were lost with the remnants of the worms. The land itself was destroyed by a massive meteor and frozen over by an uncontrollable dragon. The disappearance of the two forces of evil light and holy darkness only reignited more combat between the four elements. The elements even within their own faction separated, but ultimately four tribes managed to assume overall control of their respective element and continue their war. The war has waged for centuries and now they have extended their fight to the human word through envoys. Entrance Exam At Central Duelist Academy, several students are in an auditorium-like classroom, taking an exam, the Duelist Academy entry written exam. One student has finished his test first and is submitting it to the proctor. He walks past a girl and she feels a pulse. The girl accidentally scribbles on her exam. She pays it no mind and erases her mistake to continue with her exam. The other students are surprised as the submits his exam. The Proctor quiets them and identifies the boy, Cameron Tribble. The proctor states that Cameron has two hours but only finished in forty-five minutes. He checks through the exam, and because it has been completed and submitted, Cameron is free to go. The students begin to murmur, but the proctor quiets them immediately. Cameron heads to the stadium, where the next exam will be. He comes across a vending machine and grabs some snacks before the dueling exam. At the stadium, Cameron heads to the bleachers, where begins snacking on chips, cookies, a water, and a banana. He silently pulls out his Deck, and flips the top card, showing it to be Power Tool Dragon. He then thinks about his sister and promises to do his best at the academy. Meanwhile, three other professors walk into the stadium. They spot Cameron, who has fallen asleep with trash from his food around him. They notice the auditorium is particularly cold. One of the professors goes on to turn on the heaters. The other two realize the Freshman have another forty minutes before the exam ends, but this one is already at the stadium. Meanwhile several other students have completed their exams, with one of the girls bragging about how easy the exam was with her friends. The girl, who had made a mistake on her exam, has also completed the test. She rolls her eyes at the others' arrogance and the students head to the stadium; they notice one of the Professors yelling at the sleeping Cameron, who finally wakes up. He notices the crowd of people first and goes to meet up with them and introduce himself, ignoring the furious Professor. At Cameron's awakening, the room suddenly becomes much warmer, but the water he had is still frozen. The man stops Cameron and informs him that he is Father V, head of the Obelisk dorm and head Freshman adviser. Cameron introduces himself and apologizes for ignoring him. Father V accepts his apology and dismisses the student to others where they will begin the performance exam. Cameron hops down from the bleachers and introduces himself to some of the other students. They begin murmuring and some recognize him from completing his exam very early. The girl who made the mistake introduces herself as Shy Anderson. She tells Cameron that he's starting a ruckus too early in the year, but she wishes him well. Cameron is stunned by her beauty, but quickly thanks her before she walks away. All the exams are completed, and the scores are immediately posted on the academy computers, aligned by those who passed and their rank. Cameron sees his score, and he passed, making Rank 9. He notices Shy's score is above his at Rank 4, thinking she must be a very smart girl. The arrogant girl from before is furious; though she passed, she did not make the Top 10, and screamed that the test was rigged. The episode spans to the matchups, after those who passed the written exam, the performance exam is next. Cameron watches several duels, but takes notice of Shy's and the arrogant girl's, whose name is revealed to be Maya. They are dueling with Structure Decks, Maya using a Dragon Structure Deck while Shy is using a Harpie Wind Structure Deck. The duels are in progress. Shy has "Harpie Lady Sisters" in Attack Position and "Harpie Girl"in Defense Position on her side of the field along with one facedown. The Examiner has just Synchro Summoned "Dark Highlander" on his side of the field in Attack Position with "Dark Resonator" and "The Bistro Butcher". Shy has 1500 Life Points while the Examiner has 2000. The Examiner continues his turn and destroys "Harpie Lady Sisters" with "Highlander." Shy loses points. He sets Mirror Force, and ends his turn. Shy sacrifices Harpie Girl no Normal Summon "Raiza, the Storm Monarch," who effect allows Shy to return one monster on the field to the top of the Deck. Shy selects "Highlander," who is returned to the Extra Deck. Raiza attacks directly; the Examiner activates Mirror Force, but Shy activates Trap Jammer, negating Mirror Force. The attack continues and the Examiner loses the rest of his Life Points, giving Shy the win. Combined with her exam grades with her dueling skills, Shy is placed in Obelisk Blue dorm, a rarity for Freshman. Meanwhile, Maya's Duel is wrapping up. She activates "Dark Hole", destroying her "Luster Dragon #2' and her opponent's "Blizzard Princess." The Continuous Spell: "Cracking" activates, inflicting 800 points of damage to both plater. Maya's Life Points fall to 1400 while the proctors' falls to 0. Maya is also placed in Obelisk Blue. Several duels pass, and Cameron is called to for his exam. He is told to select a Structure Deck, but he rejects, saying he wants to enter Duel Academy with his own Deck. The proctor says no and threatens to fail him. Cameron proposes that he wants Father Vin to be the examiner. The proctor is stunned by the response. Noticing the small commotion, Chancellor Maddox approaches and identifies Cameron by name. He asks Cameron why he will not take his exam with Structure Duel. Cameron explains his request, and the chancellor is ecstatic to see a confident young duelist who want to make it with his two hands. He admits bias, knowing Cameron personally, but he is excited to see something different from time to time. He allows the duel, but makes it public to the stadium. Father V is stunned when his told to duel this Freshman and is more stunned what his opponent is Cameron. The other duels and stopped and the stadium makes room for the Freshman and the teacher to duel. Cameron's Entrance Exam The stadium already suspects Cameron to lose with some people, such as Maya, loudly mocking him. Cameron ignores them and readies his Duel Disk. Father Vin readies his and asks Cameron why he is doing this and chose him no less. Cameron states that he came to Central Duel Academy to duel the best, and chose Father V because he was the only professor he knew by name due to their introduction. Vin is unamused. Since Vin in the one being challenged, he'll decide who goes first. Vin decides to offer Cameron the chance to attack first, meaning the boy will go second. Vin draws and decides to keep it simple. He'll set a monster and a facedown Spell/Trap. Cameron draws "Sunlight Unicorn" and subsequently Normal Summons it. Cameron explains activates "Sunlight's" effect to reveal the top card of his Deck. If it is an Equip Spell Card, he can add it to his hand. If not, it is sent to the bottom of his Deck. Cameron flips the top card of his Deck, being "Black Pendant" which he adds to his hand. Cameron then equips “Sunlight Unicorn” with “Black Pendant”, which increases "Sunlight Unicorn's" ATK by 500. "Sunlight Unicorn" attacks and destroys Vin’s set monster, revealed to be “Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo”. Vin notes that "Dread Dynamo" had 2000 ATK, so Cameron was lucky to add "Black Pendant" to his hand. Cameron admits that luck is all part of the dueling experience. He sets two cards and passes the Duel back to Vin. Vin says Cameron must be feeling confident, but it won't last long. Father V Normal Summons "Green Gadget" and he uses its effect to add "Red Gadget" to his hand from his Deck. He then activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering". Now during each of Vin’s Main Phases and Cameron’s Battle Phases, Vin may Normal Summon more than once, but he must pay 500 Life Points each time he uses its effect. Maya says Cameron was really lucky to destroy "Dread Dynamo". Had he not, he'd be facing a monster with 2000 ATK but she doubts Vin will continue to compete with such weak machine monsters. Vin pays 500 Life Points to Normal Summon "Red Gadget" then add "Yellow Gadget" to his hand from the Deck by "Red Gadget's" effect. He then pays another 500 Lie Points to Normal Summon "Yellow Gadget" and then add a second “Green Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. Vin uses his traps's effect one more time, sacrificing “Red” and “Yellow Gadget” monsters to Tribute Summon the ace of his Deck, “Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon”. Maya smiles, happy that she was right. The menacing dragon roars on the field. Avalon explains that having used "Yellow" and "Red Gadget" as sacrifices, his "Gadjiltron Dragon" will inflict 600 damage to Cameron each time it destroyed a monster by battle and 400 damage when it inflicts Battle Damage. Also, Cameron cannot activate Spell/Traps when the monster attacks. Vin intends to end the duel immediately and begins to use "Ultimate Offering's" effect but he cannot. He then looks at the field and realizes that his trap is gone. Cameron simply says that he destroyed it. Vin asks when and how. Chancellor Maddox gets on the intercom and explains that Vin didn't notice because he was so swooped up in the summoning of his ace monster and explaining its effects. Cameron says that chained "Gadjiltron Dragon's" summon with “Mystical Space Typhoon” to destroy “Ultimate Offering”. Vin and the stadium take a slight pause in confusion. Vin realizes that Cameron could have destroyed his "Ultimate Offering" whenever he wished but chose to do so only after summoning his best monster. Cameron says that if he allowed Vin to keep summoning monsters then he'd lose. That still doesn't answer the question and Vin asks if Cameron is insulting him. Cameron promises he's not and Vin offers the boy an angry groan. He orders “Gadjiltron Dragon” to attack and destroy “Sunlight Unicorn”. Upon the beast's destruction, "Gadjiltron Dragon" releases red and yellow gears from its metallic wings to inflict an additional 1000 damage. Cameron has 2300 Life Points. The boy thanks Vin for destroying his unicorn. He can how use "Black Pendant's” effect to inflict 500 damage to Vin as it was when its sent from the field to the Graveyard. Vin how has 2000 Life Points, putting him behind Cameron but not for long. Vin orders “Green Gadget” to attack directly, and the green robot deals Cameron a holographic punch. Vin sets one card to end his turn. As the duel continues, a boy, Raymond, approaches a girl Clarissa, asking her if she's enjoying the duel. Clarissa is happy and surprised to see Raymond since he's no obligation to be there. Clarissa then corrects herself, knowing he came to support his cousin, Kyle. Raymond says Kyle passed his exam, albeit barely, so he'll most likely be a Slifer. However, he's more impressed by the student taking on Vin. Raymond comments that Cameron has the same last name as someone, but Clarissa cuts him off saying that he's "her" brother. Raymond agrees to drop that topic seeing Clarissa's angst but says that he's in line to become an Obelisk easily. Clarissa agrees, saying Cameron only uses cards when he needs them, but she thinks he waited too long as Vin still summoned his strongest monster. Raymond agrees but from Cameron's expression, he doesn't seem the care. The goal was to get Vin to use "Ultimate Offering's" effect as much as possible before it was too late. Clarissa says that it came at the cost of a lot of Life Points, but Raymond points out to Cameron's remaining facedown, wondering what it is. Cameron begins his next turn and Normal Summon "Genex Undine". The summoning of the monster causes Shy's heart to quake for a moment. She says it's the second time it's happened today and hopes she's not getting sick or nervous about attending Duel Academy. Cameron explains "Undine's" effect to mill a WATER monster from his Deck to add "Genex Controller" to his hand from his Deck. He activates “Fairy of the Spring” to return “Black Pendant” to his hand from his Graveyard. Cameron then ends his turn. Clarissa and Raymond are amused while the rest of the stadium is shocked and disappointed. Vin is particularly unimpressed and says he's gotten board with this duel. He draws but Cameron immediately activates his facedown: “Waboku”. Cameron explains his card's effect which prevents hims from taking Battle Damage this turn. In addition, monsters Cameron controls cannot be destroyed by battle. Cameron says he needs to use this card early because "Gadjiltron Dragon" won't let him use Spell/Traps during the Battle Phase. Vin is incredulous and wonders why Cameron didn't play that card to protect his "Sunlight Unicorn" or his Life Points earlier. Cameron replies that his "Black Pendant" would not have been destroyed and he wanted to use its effect. In addition, "Fairy of the Spring" would have just been floating in his hand. Cameron reminds everyone that a card recovered by the effect of "Fairy of the Spring" cannot be used during the turn its recovered. Vin is moderately impressed, saying Cameron certainly has thought out some of his tactics through. If anything, he'd place the young man as a Ra, but his strategy is too obvious. Vin says that "Genex Controller" is a Tuner monster. Thus, Cameron wanted to use "Waboku's" effect to protect "Genex Undine" so he can summon "Genex Controller" next turn. He'll Synchro Summon, equip a monster with "Black Pendant" and attack his "Green Gadget" to win him the duel. Vin fetters off at his last words and realizes that is the reason Cameron waited to use "Mystical Space Typhoon" and destroy his "Ultimate Offering". Cameron wanted him to use up his Life Points. Cameron smiles and laughs, admitting his strategy has been laid out. Vin retracts his statement at putting Cameron in Slifer Red. He's proved himself tactical enough to earn a spot in Ra Yellow, but still, the there is still a key difference between Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue that Cameron clearly doesn't have. Vin plays the Spell: “Lightning Vortex”, discarding one card to destroy all face-up monsters Cameron controls. "Undine" is destroyed in a bolt of lightning and it causes Shy's chest to give out for a moment, as if she can't breathe. The students around her tend to her as she gasps. Shy takes a moment to collect herself. She steps out to get some water and calm her nerves. On the field, Vin comments to himself that Cameron is certainly talented. Win or lose, he's earned a right to be at Duel Academy, but he's certainly not going to lose to a Freshman. Vin sets one card, shown to be "Covering Fire". The other facedown is "Sakuretsu Armor". Vin explains both of their effects in his head that guarantee him a victory no matter what. However, he will not be foolish. He switches "Green Gadget" to Defense Position. A voice calls out to Cameron, asking him if he's ready to put an end to this duel. The spirit of a machine dragon wraps around Cameron, telling him that he would have liked to come out and play, but Cameron calls him a show-off and is happy that he can't perform at the moment. Cameron politely sends the spirit away so he can focus. Clarissa sees the dragon for a brief moment and comments that he is like "her". Cameron takes a deep breath and draws. Cameron activates "Treeborn Frog" in his Graveyard. He Special Summons it in Attack Position because he does not control any monsters or Spell/Traps. Cameron then equips “Treeborn” with “Black Pendant", increasing its ATK by 500. Cameron tells Vin that he was right about his strategy except for one aspect: his facedown cards. Cameron says he has enough foresight to not attack recklessly because Vin's trap cards would cost him the duel. Therefore he needs to get rid of them. Cameron subsequently activates “Release Restraint Wave” to destroy “Black Pendant” and all of Vin’s set Spell/Traps in a big storm. Cameron says he brought back "Black Pendant" to wipe out Vin's back-row, not power-up his monster. However, “Black Pendant's” second effect is very handy. Sent to the Graveyard, "Black Pendant" inflicts 500 damage to Vin. Vin says it's not enough to win him the duel, but Cameron plans to contest that. He asks Vin what separates a Ra from an Obelisk. Cameron says Ra students are able to set up intricate and effective strategies, but Obelisks are able to set-up multiple back-up strategies. Or, Obelisks can devise multiple means to keep their original strategy active and still win with it. As such, Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller". He then activates “Premature Burial”, paying 800 Life Points, down to 100 Life Points, to Special Summon “Undine” from his Graveyard in Attack Position and equip it with “Premature Burial.” Cameron tunes “Genex Controller" with "Undine" and "Treeborn Frog" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" in Attack Position. "Power Tool Dragon" emerges on the field to Clarissa, Raymond, Vin, and the chancellor's surprise. Clarissa says she knew they are siblings, but she wonders how Cameron got a hold of his sister's favorite monster. Vin looks at the card in admiration, remembering the girl who summoned it once before. Cameron explains and activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck, and he doesn't need to reveal it to his opponent. In this case, however, Cameron says he intends to. Cameron equips "Power Tool Dragon" with the card he added to his hand, "Big Bang Shot", which increases its ATK by 400 and allows it to inflict piercing damage. Cameron then points to the monster who happens to be in Defense Position, "Green Gadget". “Power Tool” now has 4700 ATK and Cameron has it use all those points to destroys “Green Gadget” and inflict 1800 piercing battle damage. Vin's Life Points drop to 0, awarding Cameron the win. Chancellor Maddox seems to cover up a malevolent smile. Cameron Passes The holograms dissipate as the duel ends. The stadium is surprised Cameron defeated a teacher but they all grant him proper applause, even a reluctant Maya. Raymond is pleased and they hope the remaining students will be just as fun. Raymond notices Clarissa still tense and tells her to relax. They both have a few questions that will certainly be answered as the year progresses. Raymond advises Clarissa not to pressure Cameron. Cameron thanks Vin for a good match. Vin shuts him down, saying he will not kindly admit defeat to a mere first year. Chancellor Maddox returns to his jovial disposition. He gets on the intercom and tells Father Vin not to be a spoiled sport. Vin is a tad embarrassed. He shakes Cameron's hand and welcomes Cameron to Duel Academy as an Obelisk Blue. Father Vin walks away with the warning that Cameron will be watched. Cameron finds it odd but doesn't mind. Cameron looks at "Power Tool Dragon" in his hand. He tells his sister he made it and will find her soon. Later, Chancellor Maddox goes to his office and he is told by his secretary and that his belongings are packed for Central Academy. Maddox thanks her and promises to be out for his flight in a moment. Maddox sits at his desk and meditates. His mind seems to transfer into the Spirit World and he converses with a dark cloaked figure. He comments on Cameron being admitted into Duel Academy. The figure says "it saw". Maddox begins to ask if they should begin their plans, but the figure tells Maddox to do absolutely nothing with regards to Cameron. It tells Maddox to be patient. In the coming years, the time to move forward in their plans will be perfect. Featured Duels Shy vs. Examiner 1 The Duel is in progress. Shy as "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) in Attack Position and "Harpie Girl" (500/400) in Defense Position on her side of the field as well as a facedown. She as 1500 Life Points and her Proctor has 2000 Life Points. He has "The Bistro Butcher" (1800/1000) and Dark Resonator (1300/300) on his side of the field in Attack Position. It is the Proctor's turn. The Proctor sends his two monsters to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon the Level 8 "Dark Highlander" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Highlander destroy "Harpie Sisters" (Shy 1500 > 650). The Proctor sets Mirror Force, ending his turn Shy draws and sacrifices "Harpie Girl" to Normal Summon "Raiza, the Storm Monarch" (2400/1000). Shy uses Raiza's effect to return Dark Highlander to the Extra Deck. Raiza attacks directly; the examiner activates Mirror Force to destroy "Raiza," but Shy chains the Trap with "Trap Jammer" to negate it. The attack continues (Examiner 2000 > 0) Shy wins. Maya vs. Examiner 2 The Duel is in progress. Maya has "Luster Dragon #2" (2400/1400) on her side of the field in Attack Position and 2200 Life Points. She has the Continuous Spell: "Cracking" activated too. The Examiner has "Blizzard Princess" on his side of the field ()2800/2100) and 600 Life Points. It is Maya's Turn Maya activates Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field. "Cracking" activates, inflicting 800 points of damage to a player when a monster is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. Maya and the Proctor only has one monster sent to the Graveyard and both take 800 points of damage (Maya 2200 > 1400; Examiner 2 600 > 0) Maya wins. Cameron vs. Father V Turn 1: Father V Vin sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/1200). Cameron activates "Sunlight's" effect to reveal the top card of his Deck, being "Black Pendant" which he adds to his hand. Cameron equips “Sunlight Unicorn” with “Black Pendant”, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Sunlight Unicorn": 1800 > 2300/1200). “Sunlight Unicorn” attacks and destroys Vin’s set monster, revealed to be “Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo” (0/2000). Cameron sets two cards. Turn 3: Father V Father V Normal Summons "Green Gadget" (1400/600). "Green Gadget" activates and Vin adds "Red Gadget" to his hand from his Deck. He activates Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering". Now during each of Vin’s Main Phases and Cameron’s Battle Phases, Vin may Normal Summon more than once, but he must pay 500 Life Points each time he uses its effect. Vin additionally (Vin 4000 > 3500) Normal Summons "Red Gadget" (1300/1500) and adds "Yellow Gadget" to his hand from the Deck by "Red Gadget's" effect. He additionally (Father V 3500 > 3000) Normal Summons "Yellow Gadget" (1200/1200) to add a second “Green Gadget” to his hand from his Deck. Vin additionally (Vin 3000 > 2500) sacrifices his “Red” and “Yellow” to Tribute Summon “Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon” (3000/2000). Having used "Yellow" and "Red Gadget" as sacrifices, "Dragon" will inflict 600 damage to Cameron each time it destroyed a monster by battle and 400 damage when it inflicts Battle Damage. Also, Cameron cannot activate Spell/Traps when the monster attacks. Cameron activates “Mystical Space Typhoon” to destroy “Ultimate Offering”. “Gadjiltron Dragon” attacks and destroys “Sunlight Unicorn” while inflicting an additional 1000 damage (Cameron 4000 > 3300 > 2300). “Black Pendant” inflicts 500 damage to Vin when its sent from the field to the GY (Vin 2500 > 2000). “Green Gadget” attacks directly (Cameron 2300 > 900). He sets one card. Turn 4: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Undine” and uses its effect to mill a WATER monster, “Treeborn Frog”, from his Deck to add “Genex Controller” to his hand from his Deck. He activates “Fairy of the Spring” to return “Black Pendant” to his hand from his GY. Turn 5: Father Vin Cameron activates “Waboku” to prevent himself from taking Battle Damage this turn. In addition, monsters Cameron controls cannot be destroyed by battle. Vin activates “Lightning Vortex”, discarding one card to destroy all face-up monsters Cameron controls. He sets one card and switches "Green Gadget" to Defense Position. Turn 6: Cameron Cameron activates "Treeborn Frog" (100/100) in his GY, Special Summoning it in Attack Position because he does not control any monsters or Spell/Traps. He equips “Treeborn” with “Black Pendant", increasing its ATK by 500 (“Treeborn”: 100 > 600/100). Cameron then activates “Release Restraint Wave” to destroy “Black Pendant” and all of Vin’s set Spell/Traps. “Black Pendant” activates (Vin 2000 > 1500). Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1200). He activates “Premature Burial”, paying 800 LP (Cameron 900 > 100) to Special Summon “Undine” from his GY and equip it with “Premature Burial.” Cameron tunes “Genex Controller" with "Undine" and "Treeborn Frog" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" in Attack Position (2300/1800). Cameron activates "Power Tool Dragon's" effect to add a random Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck. Cameron equips "Power Tool Dragon" with "Big Bang Shot" which increases its ATK by 400 (“Power Tool”: 2300 > 2700/2300) and allows it to inflict piercing damage. "Power Tool Dragon" attacks and destroys “Green Gadget” while inflicting piercing damage (Vin 1500 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels